The present invention relates to a reciprocating saw blade unit.
Reciprocating saw blade units are known as cutting units, such as grass-trimmers, for cutting trees and plants or the like, which slidingly and relatively reciprocate narrow and long plate-like saw blades along the longer dimension thereof. When a user wants to change or sharpen a saw blade, the user must open a case covering the eccentric cam portions, the crank mechanism and other members and disassemble the cam portions and the crank mechanism. This operation is rather troublesome and difficult for a general user.